prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis (de soltera Drake) es la madre de Alison y Jason DiLaurentis y también la tía y madre adoptiva de Charles Drake/Charlotte DiLaurentis. Ella tuvo un romance con Peter Hastings, que resultó en el nacimiento de Jason, como se reveló en la segunda temporada. En A is for Answers, Jessica fue asesinada por alguien y encontrada por su sobrina, Charlotte, quien luego la enterró en el patio trasero de Hastings. Su cuerpo fue encontrado más adelante en Whirly Girlie. Después de su muerte, Jessica aparece en el espectáculo varias veces a través de la forma de flashbacks, sueños y alucinaciones. Ella es interpretada por Andrea Parker. Según I. Marlene King ella, junto con Kenneth DiLaurentis, son los verdaderos villanos de la historia. Se cree que es una alucinación Jessica al principio, se ha revelado en Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars, que Jessica tiene una hermana gemela más vieja, Mary Drake, que es la madre biológica de Charlotte y Spencer. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot thumb|left Jessica es vista en la iglesia, escoltando a los asistentes a sus asientos. Ella le dice a Aria, Spencer, Emily y Hanna que se sienten delante porque eso es lo que Alison habría querido. Cuando Jenna Marshall llega, comenta que no sabía que Alison y Jenna eran amigas a las que Spencer responde que no lo eran. |-|Temporada 2= Never Letting Go thumb|left Spencer escucha que su padre tuvo una acalorada conversación por la noche con alguien que Jason estaba en casa. Spencer presiona marcando de nuevo para descubrir que estaba hablando con Jessica DiLaurentis. Más tarde, Jessica invita a las cuatro The Liars a almorzar con ella, donde propone que las niñas de Alison modelo vestidos en memoria como un homenaje al final del desfile de moda. Las chicas se asustan por la idea de llevar la ropa de su muerto amigo, pero por piedad de Jessica, aceptar su oferta. Justo antes del show, Pam, Ashley, Veronica y Ella expresan en silencio sus condolencias por Jessica mientras se sientan juntas. Jessica y Jason se presentan en el escenario, luego durante el show, Jessica se sienta al lado de su hijo. Cuando el tributo es saboteado, con la palabra "perra" garabateado sobre el cuadro de Alison, ella corre en una apurada prisa. En este mismo episodio, Jessica tiene varios argumentos con Peter Hastings tanto en persona como por teléfono, lo que Spencer nota. Uno de sus argumentos involucra a Jason y su construcción en las yardas. Más tarde en Picture This, Verónica se hace eco del sentimiento de que la familia DiLaurentis no puede ser confiable, cuando ella está conversando con Spencer solo en la cocina. Esto parece extraño, teniendo en cuenta cómo Verónica había tenido pena de ella en el desfile de moda, no dejando que hubo ningún tipo de resentimiento. I Must Confess Se revela que Jessica había ordenado a Peter cambiar la voluntad de su madre para incluir a Jason después de su muerte, de modo que no parecería que Jason es un sospechoso de asesinato. No está claro por qué Peter se dedicaría a tal actividad ilícita, amenazando así su posición como abogado. Aparentemente, la familia DiLaurentis sabe algo que Peter desesperadamente quiere olvidar, y ellos habían colgado el hecho sobre su cabeza, forzándolo a cambiar la voluntad. Jessica debió saber que su madre había cortado a Jason fuera del testamento porque había tratado de vender una herencia familiar para comprar drogas. The Naked Truth Spencer descubre que Jessica y Peter tuvieron un romance y que Peter es el padre biológico de Jason. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e thumb|left Jessica regresa a Rosewood ya su antigua casa, mientras que Jason está en Carolina del Sur arreglando la casa de su abuela. Emily toma una cesta que su madre hizo para Jessica darle la bienvenida. Jessica le pide a Emily que la ayude a traer algunas cajas al viejo dormitorio de Alison que contiene todas las pertenencias de Alison. A Emily le resulta extraño que Jessica esté instalando el dormitorio como si Alison estuviera viva. Mientras que en su cuarto, Spencer mira hacia fuera por su ventana en el dormitorio viejo de Alison y para su sorpresa, ella ve a Jessica que mira fijamente gravemente detrás en ella. Usted puede ver que ella ha continuado fijando la vieja habitación de Ali. Momentos después Spencer recibe un mensaje de A. Turn of the Shoe thumb|left Cuando Hanna está tratando de llegar a Spencer en su casa, Jessica la ve mientras ella está cultivando un huerto. Mientras hablan, Hanna escucha una voz extraña. Jessica le presenta a Tippi, un loro que pertenecía a la abuela de Alison. Hanna nota que cuando Tippi habla, sonaba como Alison. Jessica le dice que el pájaro y Alison habían compartido una habitación en su abuela durante el verano que ella desapareció. The Mirror Has Three Faces Después de que "A" destruyó su casa, Emily se va a quedar con Jessica. Jessica felizmente deja que Emily se quede en la vieja habitación de Alison, pero Emily se siente incómoda al saber que tiene que dormir allí. Después de instalarse, Emily baja a la sala de estar y Jessica accidentalmente deja caer algunos papeles. Le dice a Emily que son papeles de divorcio, y que el Sr. DiLaurentis la está dejando. Jessica cita las razones de la separación que es el hecho de que ambos son diferentes y la muerte de Alison. Emily responde que ella también, está creciendo aparte de la persona con la que está. Cuando Jessica pregunta sin saberlo acerca de "él" Emily le dice que ella está con una chica, y eso es lo que ella es. Jessica le dice a Emily que ella está orgullosa de ella, y desea que Alison pueda haber devuelto su amor. Ella dice que ella no podría haber pedido a una persona mejor amar a Alison que a Emily. thumb|left Spencer y Hanna vienen a ver a Emily, y se encuentran con Jessica cuando salen. Le preguntan a Jessica si conocía al Dr. Louis Palmer. Jessica dice que sólo escuchó el nombre una vez antes, y tiene un flashback de un día en que Alison estaba en casa tocando el piano. Jessica irrumpió airadamente en la casa regañando a Alison porque recibió una llamada telefónica de Radley Sanitarium diciendo que se había registrado. Cuando llegó allí fue CeCe Drake vestida como Alison. Alison se lo quita, diciendo que ella no pensaba que "la perra loca" realmente lo hiciera. Jessica le dice a Alison que CeCe ya no es bienvenida en su casa. Jessica le dice a Spencer ya Hanna que la amistad de Alison y CeCe era obsesiva, tóxica y que "llevaban" la personalidad de cada uno. Who's In The Box? Ella está cambiando las hojas de Alison cuando le dice a Emily que Jason en un viaje por el país. Más tarde, se pone Ashley Marin un trabajo en su negocio de bienes raíces. Love ShAck, Baby En la casa de Spencer, Spencer se acerca a su papá hablando con Jessica DiLaurentis sobre algo que Jason no sabe. Spencer cuestiona abiertamente lo que los dos estaban hablando, pero Jessica dice que se trata de su divorcio y el Sr. Hastings estaba dando su consejo. Spencer se enfrenta a Jessica en el Brew, y enojado le dice que se mantenga alejado de su padre y el resto de su familia. Close Encounters Se revela que Jessica es una de la junta directiva de Radley Sanitarium. Hot for Teacher Emily está en la habitación de Alison fingiendo buscar un par de pendientes de su madre que dejó cuando se quedó allí. Cuando Jessica DiLaurentis va a revisar el baño, Emily toma el cartel francés y encuentra un sobre dentro del papel. Ella lo abre y encuentra $ 5000 en efectivo y una nota. She's Come Undone Spencer pasa por la información que el Ezra encontró para su libro. Ella descubrió que la CeCe ha sido testigo de una pelea entre ella y Alison la noche de la desaparición de Ali. También dice que Jessica fue testigo de la pelea también y pagó a CeCe que no le dijera nada a nadie. Más tarde, Spencer entra en la casa de DiLaurentis y le pregunta a Jessica si piensa que hirió a Alison. Jessica dice que no tiene idea de lo que está hablando y Spencer la acusa de mentir. Jessica va a llamar a los padres de Spencer, pero es agarrado por Spencer en la muñeca. Jessica le dice a Spencer que la está haciendo daño y que se va. Cover For Me Jessica es hablada por Gabriel y Linda, posiblemente por la nota que afirma que Alison estaba viva. Los cuatro mentirosos leen el borrador de Ezra y piensa que Jessica es A. Las chicas la sospechan pero no entienden por qué haría eso. Jessica viene a la casa de Veronica más tarde para preguntarle sobre el dinero para el show nupcial de la boda que está recibiendo. Veronica sale a escribir un cheque y habla con Spencer diciéndole que se ve bien. Cuando Spencer está mirando por su ventana, Jessica se escapa detrás de ella y se acerca a otra parte de la habitación cuando Verónica entra. La sombra de Jessica puede ser vista saliendo de la habitación sin que Spencer o Verónica lo noten. Unbridled thumb Ashley está ayudando a Jessica con el show nupcial. Hanna le dice a su madre que no debe confiar en ella. Gabriel se dirige a la casa de DiLaurentis e informa a Jessica que tendrá que volver a examinar el cuerpo que fue encontrado en lugar de Alison. Jessica se niega a creer que su hija podría estar viva. Ella le dice que deje a su hija descansar en paz. Gabriel también le dice que tiene una orden judicial y que no estaba allí para preguntarle. Cuando Jessica vuelve a entrar después de hablar con Gabriel, encuentra a Ashley mirando a través de una bolsa de compras en la habitación de Alison, que contenía ropa y fue comprada el día anterior. Jessica está enojada y exige que Ashley salga de la habitación. A is for Answers thumb|left En un flashback en la noche de la desaparición de Alison, Jessica estaba en el teléfono a una persona desconocida. Cuando Alison entró, Jessica le ordenó que fuera a su habitación y la llamara por la noche. Ella advierte a Alison sobre la familia Hastings. Jessica recibe otra llamada telefónica y contesta mientras Alison toma tres de sus pastillas para dormir y se desliza hacia afuera. Jessica está en la estación de policía hablando con Peter. Ella intercambia miradas con CeCe cuando CeCe es llevado en esposas. Jessica ha sido informada de que Alison está viva y Barry le pide hablar con ella por un momento. thumb En otro flashback, Alison está caminando a casa y ve a su madre observándola desde la ventana interior. Alguien golpea a Alison con una roca y una Jessica preocupada corre rápidamente afuera. Alison revela a las otras cuatro chicas que cuando se volvió consciente volvió a ver a su madre enterrándola. Jessica pensó que estaba muerta mientras Alison trataba de pedir ayuda. Jessica ha estado protegiendo el intento de asesinato de Alison desde entonces. Más adelante en el episodio, un cuerpo es visto siendo arrastrado a lo largo de cierta hierba. Es Jessica. Luego es colocada en un agujero y está siendo enterrada. |-|Temporada 5= Whirly Girlie Kenneth DiLaurentis le pide a Ashley Marin que mire a través de los correos electrónicos de Jessica para tratar de localizar su paradero. Mientras Ashley se levanta para tomar un papel para la impresora, Hanna pasa por la carpeta de correos electrónicos de Jessica, encontrando un correo electrónico no enviado, sin respuesta, "No puedo protegerte más". El cuerpo de Jessica se encuentra enterrado en una tumba poco profunda en el patio trasero de los Hastings por Pepe el perro. Surfing the Aftershocks Jason le dice a Spencer que su madre fue asesinada porque "tenía muchos secretos, demasiados, eso es lo que realmente la mató". Spencer le muestra a Jason el correo electrónico que Hanna había encontrado en los correos electrónicos de Jessica, creyendo que Jessica quería decirle a quienquiera que se destinara el correo electrónico en persona, y esa persona pudo haber sido la persona que la mató. Thrown From The Ride Alison le dice a Spencer que le han devuelto la pantalla de toxicología al forense, y que alguien se metió con las píldoras de Jessica. Alison dice que Jessica tenía la presión arterial baja, pero encontraron una droga en su sistema que es para el problema opuesto y se detuvo su corazón. Run, Ali, Run Alison es enviado un vídeo de Jessica siendo enterrado en el patio trasero de los Hastings, junto con un mensaje - "Enterré a tu mamá de la misma manera que la vi enterrarte. El vídeo y el mensaje se eliminan automáticamente después de unos segundos. Scream For Me Se revela que Jessica sobornó a Bethany Young con regalos para que ella callara sobre lo que le sucedió a la madre de Toby, Marion. Taking This One to the Grave Mientras Spencer y Mona estaban investigando en Radley, se enteraron de que Jessica tenía un romance con el padre de Bethany. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Al entrar en el dormitorio de Alison, Jessica le dice a Alison que "ella" tenía mucho que mostrarle, "presta atención". En un flashback, Jessica entra en la sala de estar de DiLaurentis, "Alison". Alison dice que ella no quiso, pero encontró el escondite de Jessica. Cuando Alison pregunta si Jessica y Kenneth le dieron el mismo regalo, Jessica le dice que no sabe lo que quiere decir. Como Jessica coloca una tapa en una de las cajas que contiene un vestido amarillo, Alison dice que papá va a pensar que es divertido cuando ella le dice. Arrodillándose delante de Alison, y colocando una de las cajas detrás de su espalda, Jessica le dice a Alison que no hay dos vestidos, a los que Alison dice que ella piensa que Jessica necesita gafas. Corriendo su mano por la parte delantera de la chaqueta de punto de Alison, Jessica le dice a Alison que sólo vio un vestido, "usted encontró el presente. Uno presente. Lo abriste, y había un vestido ". Alison pregunta por qué, y Jessica dice que ella no quiere que papá los deje, "lo hará si le dices sobre los vestidos". Después de tomar un momento, Alison menciona que ella va a decir lo que Jessica quiere que ella, y llamándola una "buena chica", Jessica le pregunta a Alison lo que pasó, la historia real. Jessica asiente con la cabeza mientras Alison le dice que estaba tocando el piano, miró dentro y encontró un presente, un vestido amarillo. Diciéndole a Alison que es una buena chica, Jessica pregunta por la historia una vez más. Vestida como The Black Widow, Jessica entra en la Iglesia de Rosewood, donde Alison le pregunta si ella la conoce. Devolviendo su velo, Jessica le dice a Alison que es "todo mi culpa". Alison le dice a su madre que la mire, y que ella no está muerta, pero Jessica le dice a Alison que vendrán por ella pronto, "lo siento". Al pasar por delante de Alison, Jessica se acerca al ataúd de Alison, y cuando los espíritus empiezan a volar alrededor de la Iglesia, Alison le pregunta si va al infierno. Volviendo a la cara de Alison, Jessica no dice nada, y cuando Alison corre hacia las puertas e intenta marcharse, Jessica desaparece. Welcome to the Dollhouse En un carrete de un vídeo, Jessica está en la granja de Campbell con dos muchachos jovenes y una niña recién nacida. Preguntando si uno de los chicos quiere darle las buenas noches a su hermana, "déle un beso", Jessica comenta, "qué buen muchacho eres", cuando el niño besa la frente del bebé. Mientras el segundo niño pequeño le da palmaditas al bebé antes de que los niños salgan a jugar, Jessica les dice: "buenas chicas, buenas chicas", antes de volverse para sonreír a la cámara. |-|Temporada 6= Game On, Charles Spencer muestra a las chicas una versión ampliada del video que vio antes de que escaparan la primera vez. Jessica y los dos chicos miran a la cámara y sonríen. Don't Look Now En el flashback de Jason, conduce a la casa de su tía Carol para descansar y recuperarse después de su accidente con el hueco del ascensor. Recordando que la casa está vacía después de la muerte de su tía Carol unos años antes de su flashback, piensa que podría esconderse allí con seguridad porque pensó que Darren Wilden lo perseguía en ese momento. Jason se sorprende al ver a Jessica salir de la casa. Ella le pregunta qué está haciendo fuera del hospital. Él le dice que se fue antes de preguntarle lo que está haciendo. Jason se pregunta si su madre está preparando la propiedad para vender. Pero, ella le dice firmemente que no y que ella está manteniendo la casa para que quiera que se vea bien. Jason responde que es bueno porque quiere quedarse allí por un tiempo. Jessica rápidamente le dice que no es una buena idea, ya que la casa tiene problemas de plomería. Jason dice que no le importa como él sólo quiere quedarse allí por una noche. O Brother, Where Art Thou En un video casero que Jessica hizo, Jason y Alison están celebrando el cumpleaños de "un familiar" en la arcada donde Jason iba a conocer a Charles. Cuando el niño le pregunta a Jessica cuándo tiene que "regresar", ella le dice que no se preocupe por eso y simplemente disfrute de su cumpleaños. Game Over, Charles En una serie de flashbacks vemos cómo Charles en Radley la afectó. Ella está plantando flores en su jardín cuando Charles trata de llamar su atención para ayudar a Alison. Cuando Ali casi se ahoga, Kenneth convence a su esposa renuente de admitirlo a un sanatorio para proteger a Jason y Ali. Ella lo visita en secreto durante años. Cuando Marion Cavanaugh fue asesinada, pagó a Wilden para que pareciera un homicidio pensando que Charles lo había hecho. Cuando su hijo tenía dieciséis años, le ayudó a entrar en "Charlotte" y lo aceptó como una hija, pero Jessica todavía la llevaba de vuelta a Radley. Ella convenció a los miembros del consejo de Radley para permitir que Charlotte asista a UPenn ya que mostró excelentes habilidades en matemáticas. Eventualmente, ella aprendió que Charlotte salió de la escuela para colgar con Jason y Alison. Le dijo a Charlotte la verdad que Ken pensaba que estaba muerto porque no aprobaría lo que era Charlotte. Sin embargo, cuando se iban a Cape May, se vio obligada a permitir que "CeCe" fuera cuando Ken permitió que Jason trajera a su novia. La noche en que Alison fue enterrada, Jessica se aseguró de que Wilden mintió sobre dónde había encontrado a Charlotte para que su hija pudiera permanecer oculta a la vista del público. Ella nunca la perdonó por supuestamente matar a Alison. Did You Miss Me? Alison alucina y cree que su madre le está diciendo que Elliot Rollins es un buen hombre y que estará feliz por una vez. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Alison ve una visión de su cadáver y escucha su voz en el teléfono, pero resulta ser Mary Drake, gemela de Jessica. Apariciones (20/160) Trivia *Junto con Ian Thomas, Toby Cavanaugh, Jason DiLaurentis, Kate Randall y Malcolm Cutler, su personaje ha sido interpretado por una actriz diferente. *Jessica solo vio la parte superior amarilla de "Alison" cuando confirmó que era su cuerpo. Dijo que era todo lo que necesitaba saber. *Red Coat vivía en un pasadizo secreto en su sótano. *Jessica y su esposo, Kenneth, estaban divorciados en el momento de su muerte. *Jessica sabía de los sentimientos de Emily hacia Alison y apoyaba a Emily ya Alison juntas. *Andrea Parker estuvo en el episodio de CSI: Miami "In Plane Sight" y el nombre de su personaje en ese episodio fue "Alison". *Jessica enterró a Alison viva, a quien ella pensaba estaba muerta en ese momento, después de que Alison fuera golpeada en la cabeza con una piedra por Charlotte. Enterró a Alison para proteger a su otra hija (Charlotte) ya que no quería perder dos hijas en una noche. Ella entonces alistó la ayuda de Wilden y envió a Charlotte de nuevo a Radley. Citas Galería Jessica at lunch.jpg PLL206-0285.jpg PLL206-0751.jpg 2013-06-15 01-17-10.jpg jess.jpg Jessica DiLaurentis - Stare.jpg 2013-06-19 10-33-31.jpg 2013-06-19 10-55-22.jpg 2013-06-19 10-59-45.jpg 2013-06-19 11-03-51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-19h48m55s93.png 1328960059pre-1385070276.jpg MrsD.jpg mrsdilaurentis.jpg mrsdi.jpg Jessicamain.png Jessica 401.jpg 2014-03-19 13-44-53.jpg 2014-03-19 13-45-56.jpg IMG_6305 8.25.01 PM.PNG IMG_6306 8.24.32 PM.PNG Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Padres Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Familia DiLaurentis Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes de la Primera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada